Combines, also known as harvesters, are self-propelled vehicles used for harvesting and threshing agricultural crop in a field. Such combines typically utilize a header which initially severs or separates the crop from the underlying growing medium. One type of such a header is a draper platform which severs the crop with a reciprocating knife and which gathers the cut crop onto left and right conveyor belts that convey the cut crop to a central conveyor belt that cooperates with a conveyor drum to direct the cut crop into a feeder house of the combine.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.